


Touching You, Touching Me

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh...summary...where do I even begin?  Written for PB XIII.  The prompts, oh the prompts:  first, blue, shoulders, taste, wash the blood off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You, Touching Me

April's hands were soft as she rubbed them over Jackson's head, her fingers exploring the curves or his ears along his cheeks, before she brushes her fingertips over his lips. He kissed them, making her smile, as her thumbs dip over chin, following the line of his neck and down. Her hands splayed across his chest, as she trailed her fingers over his skin, watching the play of the muscles underneath. She smiled as his nipples peaked up as she brushed her thumbs over them, before tracing the lines of his abs, his skin quivering underneath her fingers.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she brushed her fingertips over the line of hair that begins at his belly button and goes down underneath his boxers, "Can I?"  
  
Her fingers were hovering over the band of his boxers. Underneath, his cock was hard and fully erect, straining for release from it's confines. It didn't help that she was sitting on top of him, only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of sky blue panties. Each shift of her body was driving him crazy, whether it was the way her breasts moved or the soft brush of her against his cock. He swallowed hard, before nodding his head, "Yeah."  
  
Her fingertips tickle across his stomach, as she hooks her fingers underneath the band, to tug his boxers down. He lifts his hips to help her, watching her face as it flushes as she sees him for the first time. As a doctor, she has seen naked men, but as a woman, a virgin, he's her first. Her eyes are wide as they dart everywhere else on his body, but they keep settling on him. It takes all he's got not to smirk, that would make him look like an ass, and that just wasn't going to happen tonight.  
  
His boxers, long forgotten, fall to the floor as he kicks them off with his feet. With a tentative hand, she touches him, making him hiss out a breath when her warm hand wraps around his cock. She makes a little sound, squeezing him slightly, "Does it hurt, being so hard?"  
  
"No.", he answer quickly, while thinking ' _But if you keep touching me like this, I might die_.'  
  
She begins to stroke him, in long, slow strokes, making him wonder who in the would taught her how to do that, and if he should kill them or not. She rubs her thumb over the wide tip, catching the drop that has appeared, and without thinking about it, she brings it up to her mouth, licking the drop off with her tongue. He can't help but groan, as he watches her do that.  
  
"Are you okay?", she asked, looking at him with concern.  
  
He nodded his head, breathing deeply as she wraps her hand back around him, stroking him from base to tip and back again. When she begins to lower her head, opening her mouth over the tip of his cock, he makes a noise that almost sounds like he's in pain, shocking her as she lifted her head up, "Jackson?"  
  
"No, don't...", he was quick to move, stopping her from what she was about to do, "...you don't have to do that."  
  
"But I want to.", she says, confused about why he stopped her, "I thought most guys like having that done to them."  
  
"Yeah, but not now, not like this.", he said, pulling her back into his lap, making her gasp when she feels him pressed up against her, his cock hard where she's soft, her panties the only thing between them. He closed his eyes, silently enjoying the feel of her against him, before opening them again to find her watching him, "My turn."  
  
With a smile, he grasped the hem of the T-shirt she's wearing and begins to pull it up over her head. He drops the shirt down to the floor as she moves to cover herself, only for him to grab her hands and hold them down beside her, "Don't do that."  
  
April blushes, her skin turning faintly pink as he takes his time looking at her, before he cups her breasts in his hands. Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he watched as they tightened and flush with arousal before kissing one. She gasps when she feels the wet slide of his tongue against her nipple, as he licked her before taking it between his lips and sucking. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head back, offering herself to him as he held her there, his hands gripping her waist, his fingers digging into her back as he moved onto her other nipple, doing the same to it.  
  
He moved them so that she was underneath him, his fingers dipping underneath the blue cotton that covered her, teasing the skin underneath before hooking his fingers under the band and gently tugged. Like he had done for her, she lifted her bottom to help, watching as he pulled her panties down over her knees and off, dropping them to the floor beside the bed.  
  
Lying down beside her, Jackson cupped one of her breasts again, brushing his thumb over her damp nipple, before sliding his hand down her belly and between her legs. He cupped her gently, rubbing his fingertips through the curls that covered her before slipping a finger between her folds, finding her clit. April jerked at the sudden contact, not ready for it, as he circled the little nub with the tip of his finger. Each circle of her clit with his finger, created an curl of heat inside of her, that only intensified as he slid the tip of his finger down to where she was growing damp, rubbing her opening before dipping it in. She gasped, having only been touched there by herself or by a doctor, biting her lip as he slowly slid his finger inside.  
  
She was tight, he knew she would be as he slid his finger in deep, stroking her as his thumb caressed her clit. With every stroke of his fingers, the curl growing inside of her began to burn, making her whimper and moan, as she tried to find relief for the feelings he was creating. Jackson watched her as he continued to touch her, his touch growing more insistent as he traced her and probed her with gentle fingers. He wanted this for her, to make her feel good, to make her come. He knew she was close as she quivered around his fingers, her breathing quickening as sweat began to form on her pale skin. She was getting slicker with each pass of his fingers, then suddenly with just a brush of his fingertips against that one spot inside of her, she cried out, her body clenching wildly around his fingers as she came for the first time.  
  
Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, he did as he watched her as she came, coating his fingers with her hot, liquid heat. He kissed her then, swallowing the small cries she made as her body calmed down, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she struggled to breath, her face buried against his neck. Once she stopped shaking, trembling slightly, he pulled away from her, "Okay?"  
  
She slowly nodded her head, closing her eyes, "Yeah, just...wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow.", he murmured kissing her, before dipping his head down and pressing a kiss above her heartbeat, feeling it race against his lips. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "Ready for more?"  
  
She nodded her head, still trying to get her breath, and he smiled. Her heart barely had the chance to calm down as Jackson lifted one leg then the other over his shoulders.  
  
"Jackson, what are you...", she opened her eyes just in time to watch him gently part her with his thumbs as he dipped his head down, "No, you...you can't..."  
  
She gasped in shock when she felt his warm breath caressing over her, followed by the slow, torturous lick of his tongue, circling around her clit down to her slit and back up again. Her head fell back onto the pillow, his hands holding her down as he licked her clit, circling it with the tip of his tongue, using his lips, making her whimper with each caress. She squirmed against him, torn between begging him to stop or begging him 'not' to stop, moaning when he licked his way inside of her, tasting her with every stroke of his tongue. He lapped at her, as her thighs trembled against his shoulders, fluttering his tongue against her sweet flesh as his name tumbled off her lips as she cried out again and again, quivering against his mouth and tongue.  
  
Jackson lifted his body against hers, his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping inside for a taste, and she could taste herself on him. She moaned into his mouth, as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back until she felt the tip of his cock against her, probing. She ended the kiss, "Are we really going to...?"  
  
"Yeah, we're really going to.", he murmured against her mouth, slipping a hand between their bodies, taking hold of his cock. She was slick from the orgasms he gave her with his fingers and his mouth, and gently he pressed the tip of his cock against her, groaning when he felt just how slick she was. Slowly, inch by inch he entered her until he felt the fragile barrier, teasing him, taunting him. His breath caught as he realized that there wasn't any going back for either one of them, not that he wanted to. He was going to be her first, her last, her only, he was going to be the only one who knew what she looked like when she came, what she liked in bed, how she felt from the inside. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her, "Okay?"  
  
She nodded her head, her hands grasping his back. Nodding his head, he pressed in a little deeper, watching her for any signs of pain as he took her virginity. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, to make her regret letting him be her first time.  
  
April gasped as Jackson moved inside of her, her body stretching to welcome him inside. It didn't hurt like she thought it would, as he touched a place where no one else has ever been, no one else will be.  
  
He nuzzled her nose with his, watching her as he pressed in deep, skin against skin. She was so tight around him, so tight and wet, that he almost came right there. It was amazing that he could hold it together when he had his fingers inside her and when he went down on her, only to be on the verge of losing it as soon as he's buried deep inside of her untried body. His cock surged inside of her, making his own body ache for the release it was seriously wanting, and soon.  
  
"Fuck.", the curse slipped softly from his lips, earning himself a startled look from her, and he smiled, "You feel so good, April. So tight, and wet. Just...so good, April, so very good."  
  
"You feel good too.", she wrapped her legs around him, lifting up to take him further inside, moaning as her body stretched around him. She never knew it would feel like this, to have someone so deep inside of you that you didn't know where either of you began or ended. Tears formed in her eyes, as he moved over her, in and out of her, creating a pressure inside of her that wasn't like anything she felt before. It was more intense, the feeling growing inside of her, feeling it everywhere, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as he moved, each thrust going deep, making her moan in response.  
  
Every move April made, every gasp, moan, or sigh she made drove him crazy. The feel of her breasts against his chest, the soft brush of her fingers across his back, didn't do anything for his control. He could feel the tightening of her body, the sound of her breathing harsh in his ear as she met each of his thrusts, stroke for stroke. Soon she was sobbing underneath him, her body shaking as she came again, holding onto him as the sensations spread through out her body, and into him.  
  
Feeling every warm pulse of her body around him, his thrusts grew frantic as he lost control of his body, groaning her name as he spilled into her hot, wet heat. April wasn't left unaffected by Jackson's release, the feel of him spilling inside of her making her come again, crying out his name as he continued to pump into her, until finally they both collapsed, spent.  
  
Jackson was the first to move, kissing her softly, before getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom. She could hear the water running before he came back with a washcloth. Before she could ask him what he was going to do, he sat down beside her and began to wipe the blood stains and their combined slick from her thighs and between her legs. She sighed a little when he touched her tender flesh with the warm cloth, cleaning her as gently as he could. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin just below her belly button before leaving her again to return the wash cloth to the bathroom.  
  
When he came back, he climbed underneath the covers with her back against his chest, his hand resting low on her belly. She sighed as he moved his hand down between her thighs, cupping her gently, "Sore?"  
  
"A little.", she admitted, her voice soft as she stifled a yawn, "But it's not as bad as I'd thought it would be."  
  
He nodded his head, "I was worried I had hurt you."  
  
"No.", she shook her head, "Um, Jackson?"  
  
"Yeah?", he asked, brushing his thumb over her belly.  
  
"When will we do it again?", she asked, almost shyly.  
  
He smiled, burying his face in the curve of her neck, "In the morning."  
  
"In the morning.", she agreed, closing her eyes and falling asleep with his fingers gently stroking her once more.


End file.
